With You Gone
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Wakko died, how does this effect Yakko and Dot? One-Shot!


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"With You Gone."

**A/N: One-shot! OK, so basically, Wakko has died. How will this affect Yakko and Dot? Hope you guys like it! I will be switching P.O.V's to make it more interesting, but I'll give you who's P.O.V it is in. It shall start in third person. Italics, is whoever is talking, is "talking" to Wakko, and regular is regular thoughts (when in first person only). It will hopefully make sense once you start reading.**

**P.S. I was told I could put parts of lyrics in, but not the whole thing. So... I will! But this is NOT a songfic, you will see what I mean when I get to it. Anyways, here you go! **

Mr. Plotz stood and stared out the window. It was strange morning; the birds were chirping, the sun was rising, and people had already started to go to their work places. It seems normal, but one thing was out of place: The Warners.

He desperately waited, wishing they'd come out, even though he knew it wasn't going to happen. He did this everyday for a month now, and he hasn't seen either one of them. The Lot was no longer filled with chaos, singing, dancing, nor yelling like Tasmanian devils out there.

It was starting to worry him.

Even though he knew their situation, it was unusual. Was it because they missed him? Or was it because they couldn't do it without him?

He plopped down in his chair, sipped his coffee, and continued to stare at the water tower.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

**OO Yakko's P.O.V Oo**

_You were fine at Christmas. Coming up with gizmos and gadgets. Obsessed with your new Gameboy. You were so excited to get that new game, your eyes glistened and couldn't put it down for a week _

I smiled at the thought of him opening the present. I quickly wiped the tear from my eyes. Memories, they are always bittersweet. They are amazing when they happen, but you soon miss them when they're gone.

_But then you started getting sick and they told you that you had six week to live. That was the time of our lives. Our bucket list wrapped around our tower three times._

I laid there, in bed, not wanting to move. The pain was too excruciating, and I had enough tears to raise the sea level. Of coarse, Wakko would know that. He may have been childish, and not full of common sense, but boy, was he smart. He could fool anybody in thinking he was stupid by the way he acted, but if he really put his mind to it, Albert Einstein couldn't beat him.

_I regret, giving you weird looks, whenever you did something or said something that was rather... questionable. But I miss telling you and Dot that it's time to turn in, and you would reply, 'Turn into what?'. Then you would go and babble on and on of the things you would like to turn into. Dot and I would just roll our eyes, but I have to admit, you were the life of the party._

"I miss the years that were erased, and I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face. I miss all the little things, I never thought that they'd mean everything to me. Yeah, I miss you, And I wish you, were here." Yakko softly spoke those few lines, just realizing that this song, out of all the other songs, came on his Ipod. Wakko never liked Lifehouse, especially this song, claiming it to be depressing. He had never been more right.

_It seems like you have been taken away from, along with the life in this water tower. We're not the same. It almost makes me sick being in this house, especially in this room. But what am I going to do? Who am I going to blame? If I did blame someone, it still wouldn't bring you back._

I sighed. Never had I ever thought I would lose someone so close to me.

Especially one of my sibs.

Especially Wakko.

**oO Dot's P.O.V Oo**

I sat at the table, flipping through magazines, also listening to my Ipod. I looked through the last of her magazines, which I must have this done about a thousand times. I need something something, _anything _to get my mind off of all of this hurt.

_I wish you would come back. It's awfully quiet without you. It's tormenting. You don't realize that I miss you to death. Why did God have to take you away from me? Why? Why aren't you here with us?_

I put my head down. It just wasn't fair. Why didn't the doctors do anything? Couldn't they have save him? He was too young to die.

_Remember the fun times we had on the show? You were hilarious. But I was so jealous that I __burned all your fan mail to make you think you had less then me. I miss your appetite. Yakko is still cooking more than what we can eat. He was so used to giving you so much food, we had left overs for a week._

I cracked a smile and let the tears flow down.

_I loved making fun of movies and characters, especially in Wakko's Wish. Now that was fun. My wish is that it would have turned out like the movie did. You would have gotten better, and me and Yakko wouldn't have grown so distant. He still checks up on me, but it's not the same. I look out the window sometimes, and I look at Ralph, bored. He's so used to chasing us, now he has no idea what to do with his time. I miss making funny faces and running around the lot with you. Without you, we barely leave our tower anymore._

"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay, I miss you." The painful words strike me home as I shivered it through my lips.

I got up, and went over to his gaggy bag, and touched the mere potato sack fabric.

"I love the things that you do." Tears couldn't stop, and as much as I hate this song right now, it is the truth I can't stop from speaking. It's funny how music takes your jumbled feelings and turns it into words.

"Do you see how much I need you right now?" I, pretty much gave a low whisper, before screaming, kicking the bag across the room.

"Why Wakko, why'd you have to leave!? Can't you see I'm suffering? Can't you see I'm hurt?" I broke down, banging the floor, screaming at it, losing control. I screamed again, feeling that it's the only thing taking my pain away.

"Come back Wakko, some back! I just want you to do your stupid things, I love them, I love you, please, come back to me." I sobbed. I felt strong arms around me, pulling me in, hoping it was Wakko, but it was not. My heart couldn't writhe and fight any long.

He was now the only thing I had.

**OO Third Person's P.O.V Oo**

It was still cold, the wind had reminded them it still hurt. They laid the roses on the grave of their beloved brother. The pain is fresh every time they came here. Yet, they felt comfort being here.

Dr. Scratchansniff, waited in the car, because he couldn't handle it either. Wakko was like a son to him, and now that he has lost his "son" he has lost himself. He tried all he could do to help the other two out, but Dot didn't want to talk. Yakko, on the other hand, spilled his guts out. He went though ten tissue boxes within two days. It brought him little help. The psychiatrist lost sleep, blaming only himself for not providing more, but Yakko told him there was nothing he could do. Unfortunately, it was true.

Silence filled the car as they went back, and the two climbed up the stairs. His heart hurt for Dot, especially when Yakko told him she had a meltdown the other day. She was too young to be going through this.

As he drove away and parked, he cried his eyes out.

There was nothing he could do.

**oOOo**

Packing up his stuff was especially difficult, but had to be done. They couldn't look at it any longer. Yakko reached for his hat, and was about to put it in a brown, beaten up cardboard box.

"Yakko stop!" Dot pleaded. Yakko looked at her with great sorrow.

"Dot don't make this any harder than it has to be." He softly replied, trying to reason with her.

"Please Yakko, it was everything to him. Remember when I grabbed it and made him catch it?" There was so much seriousness in his eyes he lost his temper and pinned me to the ground. Please, leave it out." A tear fearlessly swept across her cheek.

He nodded understandingly, and put it on Wakko's bed.

Silence lingered a little.

"I know it's hard Dot, but we'll get through this, I promise." He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed, rubbing her cheek lightly. Her discouraged face remained away from in. The worst part was the night. He couldn't sleep much, and he heard her whimper throughout the night. It was hard to bear through.

"I'm afraid I'm going to loose you too Yakko. Then I'll be all alone." She sniffled.

Yakko bit his lip, but then gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't even dream of leaving my beautiful princess alone." He kissed her cheek. "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third." She giggled a little, showing her smile.

"That's exactly what I wanted to see. Don't ever lose it." He turned out the light, and climbed in his bed.

"I love you Dot."

"I love you too Yakko."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, and confess: I cried while writing this. Is that pathetic? I hope not. I wanna name the songs that Yakko and Dot were listening to. Yakko was listening to "From Where You Are" By Lifehouse. Dot was listening to one of my most depressing songs that I dread listening to because it twists my heart and makes me want to cry: "When You're Gone" By Avril Lavigne. I don't own any of them nor the Animaniacs. Well, I hope you liked it! Review?**


End file.
